


Coitus, Interrupted

by Animal_Arithmetic



Series: Upon These Golden Sands I Built My House of Dreams [6]
Category: Supernatural, The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Humor, Interrupted Sex, M/M, Mama Jaskier, Top Jaskier | Dandelion, monsters under the bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animal_Arithmetic/pseuds/Animal_Arithmetic
Summary: Geralt was having the fucking time of his life, letting his lover fuck him in all the right ways.Too bad monsters under the bed don't take his pleasure into consideration when they terrorize little three-year-old boys.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Upon These Golden Sands I Built My House of Dreams [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614880
Comments: 19
Kudos: 655





	Coitus, Interrupted

There was a reason Jaskier was a lover, not a fighter. He was _good_ to his lovers, seeming to intuitively know just how to wring out the most pleasure.

Like now.

Geralt held back a moan as Jaskier hit _just_ the right spot inside him over and over again. It made him breathless, and he scrambled to find purchase in the sheets, clutching tight to Jaskier as he slid his hand into Geralt’s. It wasn’t often they fucked like this, but it was a treat all the same. Sometimes Geralt just... wanted to be taken care of and he trusted Jask to pull him apart and put him back together in the sweetest way. And he loved Jask’s playful grin and teasing smirk as Geralt unraveled below him.

“Jask,” he huffed, trying and failing to catch his breath as Jaskier continued to pound into him. Jask only gripped his hand harder, grin wild and hips making him jerk with every thrust. The sweat on their bodies made it hard for Geralt to keep his legs fastened tight around Jaskier’s waist. “Jask, _please_.”

The doorknob turned, but the lock kept the door shut. Apparently, Jaskier was too deep in his pleasure to notice, but it was hard for Geralt to ignore. Maybe the kid would go away.

No such luck.

A knock made Jaskier stutter and freeze above him, stilling inside him when a tiny voice called out, “Mommy? Daddy? There’s a monster under my bed.”

“Fuck.” Geralt groaned, placing a large hand over his face and rubbing hard. And the sex was _so good_ too. Goddamn kids. He was annoyed at the interruption, sure, but he wouldn't ever ignore one of his children in need. Louder, he called out, “Just a second, Sammy. Daddy will be out in a minute.”

“But there’s a monster _now_.”

“Daddy’s gotta get his sword ready— _ow_.” Jaskier glared down at Geralt, rubbing where he’d been punched.

“Get off of me.”

Jaskier gently pulled out, hissing when the cold air hit his cock. Geralt was no better, wincing at the sudden empty feeling. Goddamn it. It had been promising to be a good orgasm, too.

No matter. There was a child in need of his monster slaying services.

Thank fuck their bathroom was attached so he could clean up a little. Monster or no, he was _not_ leaving the room with lube running down his leg. Jaskier was beside him, quickly cleaning his cock off with a cold rag.

Whatever. It was a pain, but Geralt stuffed himself into a pair of underwear and pulled on his jeans for the next day. It was uncomfortable, but there was no way he would be able to will his cock down before Sammy had a complete and total breakdown. He kept his shirt off, too hot to try to deal with it. Taking a deep breath, trusty sword in hand and Jaskier shoving himself into a shirt behind him, Geralt pulled open the door to a sniffling three-year-old. Jaskier immediately picked him up and cuddled him close. Sammy clutched tight to Jaskier’s shirt with a tiny fist, rubbing his snot and tears into Jask’s shoulder. Geralt was fairly certain it was one of _his_ shirts, the fucking thief.

... Whatever. He had a monster to slay so he could get back to fucking.

It didn’t take long to assure Sammy that there were no monsters—under his bed or otherwise in the house. They were too afraid of daddy, Jask assured him as he tucked the little boy back into bed. They couldn’t get in because they were too scared.

Sammy seemed to believe it and fell asleep soon enough.

Back in their room, Geralt made sure the lock clicked before putting his sword up and away from prying, tiny hands. Jask, at the bed, was taking off his clothes with a sultry grin.

Yeah, it wouldn’t be that difficult to get back to getting fucked.

With a grin, Geralt tossed his jeans and underwear to the side and let Jask push him back onto the bed.


End file.
